totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Return to Total Drama Island
This was a really good first chapter. I already love Francine and Jessica. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Do you want the text to look that way? (if you take away the spaces in front of the sentences, that should make it look normal...) SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D Yeah I was having trouble with the space, I had no clue what was up. Chapter two coming this weekend. Yay! SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Love your story! Although reading Andrew's lines do get confusing, the story's really great!TDIRM here! Thank You so much :D ! Yeah, Andrew's accent is a little confusing when translated into print. O.O Wow! That...Was...AWESOME!!!!!(Owen moment! XD)--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Your too kind :) --TDIwriter 18:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Good chapter, a few spelling errors, though. I love the way you write action. I was so close with my first guess of who would be eliminated (even though I love Kevin). After reading it, I was thinking, "Wait... Who's Gerald?!" Then I reread the whole, "Try not to be voted off too early" thing. Duh! You made one huge mistake, though... You said Chris had a heart. Lol! Keep up the good work. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll go back here in a minute and hunt those typos down --TDIwriter 01:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I was expecting Francine to go, but am glad she didn't. Go Rachael, in that challenge. Another good chapter. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sprinklemist's top five favorites: 1. Kevin 2. Reese 3. Francine 4. Rachael 5. Jessica I finally remembered what I wanted to say. I loved how you put a translation beside Andrew's lines. It was hilarious. I seriously cannot understand southern accents. If someone with a heavy southern accent is on a reality show, you might as well put it on mute when they come on. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Is that characters or drawings? --TDIwriter 03:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, even I was forgetting what I was intending him to say, so the translations were a little necessary --TDIwriter 03:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Characters. SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sad because I don't have time to read the next chapter, today. I'll get to it when I can... SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I got to read it, finally. Great chapter. Keep up the good work. Andrew is probably my sixth favorite... At this present time. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Go Parker! --TylerRocks26 20:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I loved chapter five. It was really funny, especially the subtitles lines, and the firefly thing. Lol. A trip to Boney Island? Yay! SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You posted two chapters, yesterday? I didn't notice, until just now. Another great chapter. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hilarious chapter. You finally explained Kevin's hair. And Parker stroking his soul patch? Epic. Keep up the good work :D Tybalt941 New chapter soon? SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Writing Chapter Nine right now, in fact. Today or tomorrow for sure. --TDIwriter 16:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I had a feeling one was coming. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Predictions If anyone would like to make any sort of predictions, you can put them here. (Chapter 2 will be up tonight) My guess for winner is Tristan. My guess for first out is Kevin, for obvious reasons. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Interesting --TDIwriter 23:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I think Jessica will be the first girl eliminated... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I think Hannah will win it, although I'd love to see Parker bring home the gold --TylerRocks26 05:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm kind of thinking that Quinn might win... But I'll stick with my original choice of Tristan. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Man, the Ducks suck. Anyway, I hope that Brandon isn't going to swing the Foxes around for a losing streak. I love the Foxes. If a Fox doesn't win, I'm going to be mad. Actually, never mind. I hope Parker's Soul Patch wins. --Tybalt941 I was totally thinking that Quinn was going to win, or at least become a couple with Tristan... Although, two characters are coming back, I'm assuming... SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) That may be a possibility...*ignores obvious super-hints in Quinn's exit speech* Relationship with Tristan? Thats an interesting guess--TDIwriter 16:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thank You I'd like to thank Sprinklemist for drawing my characters :) You're welcome... I guess I just love designing characters. I think they're better than most of my own character pics, but I'm just improving with Paint. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) There may be a slight delay on Chapter Five, I've got a personal issue going on....--TDIwriter 20:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Great eighth chapter. Although I'm sad about the Foxes loss, YAY KEVIN! The biggest fan of 13:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you :). Man, does everyone prefer the Foxes over Ducks? lol --TDIwriter 14:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Didn't the Ducks have Gerald, the most useless excuse for a character? The biggest fan of 14:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Um...yes? --TDIwriter 14:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Then I pretty much hate them. Except for a few characters. The biggest fan of 16:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Which ones do you like? --TDIwriter 16:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Great chapter. Good challenge idea. Hannah's loss in the challenge was... So hilarious. *laughs* Anyway, I like a lot of the Ducks... Kevin, Rachael, Reese, Nicole, and Jessica. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, Parker's last name has to be based on Back to the Future. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Correct about Parker's last name. And Sprinklemist, you are one of the only people I've talked to who hasn't disliked the Ducks almost entirely --TDIwriter 01:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I have no idea why no one likes them. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about Chapter nine's length....--TDIwriter 18:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Chapter nine was my favorite chapter so far. The writing and dialogue were beyond funny. I laughed out loud more times than I can even remember. Great job. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I second that, Sprinklemist! Tybalt941 Ha, thanks guys! --TDIwriter 03:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Just read this, and saw that most people prefer the Foxes to the Ducks. I disagree, I only liked three of the Foxes: Quinn, Hannah and Tristan. I like the Ducks more, because they have Jessica and Parker, my favorite characters, and I dislike Andrew, a Fox. Thanks, I'm not sure why most dislike the Ducks, my friend says it's because they have the antagonist, but besides Rachael, they're mostly nice people, while the Foxes have a few anti-heros, (Tristan, Quinn in her final chapter...) --TDIwriter 20:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Good chapter, I started to think Steven was going home...--TylerRocks26 14:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Jessica didn't have much of a storyline, but I expected her to get one. I'll miss her. Great chapter (I also thought Steven was out, nice twist). SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Jesssica was one of my favorites, but I couldn't really think of a lot for her to do. I'm a little surprised no one mentioned the Rachael-Tristan alliance --TDIwriter 15:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah... I have no idea what will happen with that, but I think it will somehow propel Tristan into the finals... SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Still think he'll win? --TDIwriter 15:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I do. I feel like he's the main character. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, by the way, Tristan's personality isn't based on mine (despite being a very sarcastic person, I'm not as bad as he is). I just wanted a jock who wasn't all "Ugh Smash!" or physically inept. --TDIwriter 15:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Or dumb. Lol. I still think he will win... If Kevin doesn't... SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Good Chapter. (C'mon Foxes! You can do it!) --TylerRocks26 14:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I liked it to. I knew what Wendy's problem was since her "Wait... You're from America?" line last chapter. I wonder what she had to tell him, though, as she sailed off... I felt that everyone was developed really well. Parker sounded really... gay (literally), this time, but I don't blame him for not being attracted to Nicole. Lol! SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sure we'll find out what she had to say...all in good time Sprinklemist, all in good time....Oh, Parker was....suppose to sound gay. --TDIwriter 14:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *shifts eyes* New from TFC, Parker and Julio: A Love Story. That would go over well. ROTFL! Anyway, Zuma and Laura were great in this chapter... The Lovesick Puppy line... Sounds familiar, lol. Plus, the Jose Leguizuma line was hilarious. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, that would be interesting, to say the least. A lot of the things were written on impulse this chapter, The Lovesick Puppies (lol), Jose Leguizuma, Parker's...opinions, were basically thought up as I wrote the next line. --TDIwriter 15:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I usually write that way, too. The first chapter of TD:BI and TFC were extremely well thought out, though. I had everything planned. The only things left out that I had originally planned for TFC were Nicole and the cheerleader girl from Total Drama Cruise were going to be cheering for people from the audience, and Yi Min was going to apologize to Vince for hitting him in the "tentacles". XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Tentacles *falls over laughing* Oh, how I wish you'd left that in...*wipes away tear* Well, I had planned to have one of my characters come off as possible being homosexual a while ago, butI didn't know who to use. After going through each in my head, I felt that Parker would be the most plausible. --TDIwriter 15:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I almost made a couple out of two male Boney Island characters... But kind of thought against it. I forgot about the tentacles line while writing it, but it's slightly on the risque side... SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Wha? Who? (I don't know if it's really that risque, I mean, they had to eat bull 'tentacles' in the show) --TDIwriter 15:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You mean beef meatballs? Lol. I think it's a little late, now, to put the line in. Maybe it isn't. If I got any complaints I'd probably remove it. The couple was... going... to... be... Stevie... and... Levi. (I told you I love shocking people) SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) (00) STEVIE and Levi? I remember you saying Levi was almost written as gay...but Stevie? Thats news to me, lol. --TDIwriter 15:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Stevie always seemed extremely gay to me. LOL! The way that he's always extremely accepting of others, and open minded, was what I thought of. The main reason I didn't want to make him gay was because of his conversation with Zane. It would be a little redundant for a gay character to not think of being gay as an insult, in my opinion. I don't plan on making either one gay, but I don't exactly have any other relationships planned for either one of them. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I never saw Stevie as gay...I'm pretty accepting and open-minded, and I'm not, so I guess that might be why. It would be pretty redundant for Steviie to have that conversation if he was gay himself....wouldn't have the same message, I guess. --TDIwriter 15:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I wanted Stevie to be. Accepting, but not gay himself. I'm glad it turned out that someone else viewed it that way. I really don't want my stories to be sexually charged in any form... *Thinks about TFC* Darn you, Julio!!! SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) There, there, Julio did his best to stay professional --TDIwriter 15:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think Parker came off as gay. I'm not attracted to Nicole either. And the John Leguizamo (pronounced Le'gee'zamo) refrence was the best part. Tybalt941 19:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) What's with Reese's attraction to Nicole all of the sudden? I always thought that Reese would look like one of the prototype DJ edits... Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 19:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Well Tybalt, I should hope you aren't, since she is a fictional character. Reese's attraction to Nicole will probably end up being a one-shot thing, mostly just to give Reese something to do besides lift things. Parker wasn't suppose to be flat out gay, I just wanted it to sound like he may possibly be (helps to set these things up now, as opposed to later). I don't intend to to any couples past what has already been established. --TDIwriter 22:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) They aren't raisins? (Vagueness rules) Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) They certainly are not raisins. --TDIwriter 17:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Seeds? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 17:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Who knows what they are? --TDIwriter 17:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Whoa, thought they (don't want to say who, so as not to spoil it for people who haven't read yet) would make it to the merge....guess I was wrong...--TylerRocks26 00:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I have a question I want to ask before I forget. Is there going to be like, a season two? Lol, I can see it now..."Return to Total Drama Action" lol --TylerRocks26 01:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I beat you to that joke. Just ask TDIwriter. lol [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 01:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Well....what else would I name it? --TDIwriter 01:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Great chapter... Not raisins? Mouse droppings? Ants? Reese and Parker are the new Stevie and Zane? Is the title of this chapter based on a song from the movie, Labyrinth? SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) So many questions... 1) I have no idea what was in Kevin's toast. 2) New Stevie and Zane? I don't think so. 3) Yes, yes it is. --TDIwriter 01:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC)